My sonic fan character's origin
by Ben The Hedgehog
Summary: This is my first story and I thought I might as well make it about the character that's gonna be in my future stories' origin.


**This is my first story so I would really appreciate it if noone said that this was boring or a bad story. Also, this story tells about how my Sonic fan character (his name is the same as my pen name) and his origin. Hope you all like it!**

Dr. Robotnik was putting the final touches on his new machine, the DNA Switcher. "Hahaha! Once this is complete, I'll use it to extract some of Sonic's DNA! And when I do, I'll finally be able to beat him!" exclaimed Eggman. "But first, I'll need to test this to make sure it works." Meanwhile, a lone human boy who got stranded on Mobius was sitting on top of a small hill in the Green Hill zone. Eggman saw the boy and knocked him out and hooked him up to the machine. Then he tracked down Sonic and knocked him out to when he wasn't looking. He hooked Sonic up to the machine to. Right when Eggman was gonna start the DNA Switcher, Sonic and the young boy regained conciousness and they both saw what was happening. "Too late now Sonic!" exclaimed Eggman. He pulled a switch and painfully extracted some of Sonic's DNA and then inserted the DNA into the boy. It was painful for both of them because the machine also extracted some of the boy's DNA which was inserted into Sonic. Eggman didn't expect the machine to do that and knew he had to work on the machine some more. This was a good thing for Sonic because the boy was a really good fighter, so Sonic could break the containment thing he was in and rescue the boy, who was now a young hedgehog because of Sonic's DNA, and get them both outta there. He broke out and rescued the boy, who was now unconcious from the ton of pain he felt. And as you would expect, Sonic rescued the boy and escaped in under 10 seconds. Eggman's security was very high now, so it took all of Sonic's speed to get outta there. Little did Sonic know, he was in the Death Egg. So he was surprised when he exited he didn't see any ground. "!" screamed Sonic. Luckily Tails was in the X Tornado and saw Sonic falling from space. Tails rescued Sonic and descended down to Mobius. "Thanks buddy. We would've turned into a meteor heading towards Mobius." said Sonic. "We?" asked Tails. When Tails saw Sonic falling from the sky, he didn't notice he was holding someone. Tails looks back and sees Sonic holding the boy. Tails was shocked to see the unconcious youung hedgehog. Tails realized that he wasn't looking where he was going. He turned back to the front and continued flying. Eventually, they arrived at Tails' house/lab. Tails landed the plane. The boy was still unconcious, so Sonic and Tails decided to set him down on a bed until he regained conciousness. When the boy regained conciousness, he was surprised he wasn't in Eggman's base anymore. He looked around and noticed he was in a house. He got up and looked for a mirror to see if the DNA extraction had made him have any permanent marks. He was surprised he looked like a green hedgehog. He assumed it was just a trick mirror and looked at his body and saw that he had the same green hedgehog body he saw in the mirror. "What the heck!" the young boy yelled. Then he realized it must've been the DNA that was inserted into him. He looked around the house more and found a note. He picked it up and read it. it said: **If you've regained concious and are reading this note, I'm glad you did! You've been out for 10 hours! Sonic, the blue hedgehog that got you out of the Death Egg, told me everything that happened. We're trying to find someone who can get you and Sonic both of your original DNA back in your bodies. We'll be back soon.**

**-Tails**

_Hmmm...I wonder who Tails is. And why his name is Tails. Maybe it's a regualer name on this planet. _(**Me again. Just to let you all know, the italic text is what Ben is thinking**) Right when Ben read the note, Tails and Sonic came back. And they looked disappointed. "Told you Tails. There is noone in Mobius who is an expert with genes! Or even the body for that matter!" said Sonic. Then Tails and Sonic noticed the boy. "Great! Your awake!" exclaimed Tails. "I'm guessing you didn't find anyone?" said Ben. "Yup. We searched all over Mobius!" said Tails. Ben assumed that Mobius was the planet's name. "So, I'm stuck with Sonic's DNA? And he's stuck with my DNA?" Ben asked. "Hey, cheer up man. This could be good! Apparently, you were a good fighter so I have better fighting skills! And I can run all around the world in 30 seconds! And you have my speed now!" said Sonic. _He's right! This could be a good thing! _

**And this is the end of Ben's origin! Did you guys like it? I know I did! Now for some info on Ben The Elementhog!**

Age: 13

Best Friend: Sonic The Hedgehog

Enemy: Shadow Ben

Weapon: speed and fists

Appearence: Basically a green Sonic with black shoes and blue-ish green eyes

Super Form: A white body with green eyes

Hyper Form: A pure white body flashing red, blue, a transparent white, brown, and white.

Gender: Male obviously

Powers: The Elements, speed, and lightness

**And that's it! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna write another fan fiction story!**


End file.
